Story of The Serdian War
Prologue The Dragon Campaign In the beginning, the great deity Soa, the creator, planted a seed into the land of Endiness. The seed grew into a great tree, known as the Divine Tree, which bore 108 fruits. Each of these fruits created a species. The towering, massive Gigantos being the 97th fruit, the small, long-haired Minintos being the 99th fruit, the formidable Dragons being the 105th fruit, the passive, agrarian Humans being the 106th fruit, and the magical flying Winglies being he 107th. The fruits fell from the tree and took their places in the land of Endiness, filling the once-barren land with bountiful life. The 108th fruit, the final fruit of the Divine Tree, was known as the God of Destruction, who was yet to have been born. Believing that their magic made them superior to all species, the Winglies developed a craving for power, and took over. They destroyed many of the 107 species living in the land, and enslaved the humans. For hundreds of years the human race was servent to the magical Winglies in their five cities: Deningrad, the Birth City; Aglis, the Magical City; Zenebatos, the Law City; Mayfil, the Death City; and Kadessa, the Royal Wingly Capital. These cities floated on clouds high in the air, along with many Wingly fortresses such as Flanvel. The humans were at the mercy of the Winglies, led by Melbu Frahma, who carried with him a magical orb from which he could obtain unlimited magical power. Then, one day, led by the human monarch Emperor Diaz, the humans attacked the Winglies. The war that broke out from this became known as the Dragon Campaign. Of the army, there were seven warriors who had obtained the power of Dragons, who were known as the Dragoons. With the strength of Dragons by their side, the human army attacked the Wingly cities. The Winglies, fearing this would be the end, harnessed the power of the mighty Virages. However, even the power of the Virages were no match for those of the Dragons. The Dragoon Leader, the Red-Eye, attacked Melbu Frahma, killing him, yet sacrificing himself for his deed. Many lives were lost during the Dragon Campaign, including those of the seven Dragoons. 10,000 years later, the Dragoon spirits find new masters, starting a new chapter in the Legend. The Moon Child The Moon Child is a being of legend, as is the Black Monster. These two legends are closely related. "Count 108 years, and when the Moon That Never Sets glares red, the Moon Child descends to the earth to fill the world with holy bliss." In legend, the Moon Child is a holy being that will bless the world and create a utopia. However, another being, the Black Monster, hates and despises the Moon Child, and kills it every time it is born. It is said that the Black Monster can't stand its holy light. Later, the truth of the Moon Child is revealed. The great creator Soa made the world using the Divine Tree, which bore fruit from which all life came. There were 108 fruits, and 107 of them were born. However, the 108th was the yet to be born God of Destruction, the being that annihilates the world. The mighty Winglies found out about it, however, and separated both the mind and the body of the god. They trapped the mind in the Crystal Sphere, which Melbu Frahma used to absorb infinite power from the gods to rule over the humans. In his battle with Zieg, the Crystal Sphere was destroyed, leaving the mind of the god to wander to a different body, making the transmigration every 108 years. Thus the story of the Moon Child was born. The Return Home The game begins with the rustic village of Seles being invaded by a fierce army. The whole village is crushed by their oppression, and Shana is taken away by a Hooded Man. Meanwhile, a female warrior in dark violet armor stands on a cliff, overlooking the land. She sees the Green-Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand, and quickly makes her way down towards the forest to stop him. In a different part of the forest, Dart, the main hero of the game, is sitting on a stump reading a bulletin and pondering about the current war. He suddenly hears a loud crash and gets up to go see what it is. He comes across two riding soldiers, who question Dart. They are all interupted, however, by Feyrbrand. The two soldiers flee, leaving Dart to fend for himself. He tries to run away, and is nearly killed when suddenly the female warrior shows up and saves him by grabbing him and hiding behind a large rock. After Feyrbrand leaves, she tells him about the tragedy in Seles. Dart, upon hearing the news regarding his hometown, quickly makes his way to Seles. As he leaves, the female warrior looks at her stone, which begins to glow brightly. When Dart arrives in Seles, he is informed about the recent happenings, and protects his village from any further destruction by the remaining soldiers. Dart then learns of Shana's kidnapping, and quickly makes his way through the nostalgic forest and into Hellena Prison where she, his childhood friend, was being held captive. A Friend in Hellena When he is about to enter Hellena Prison, a riding merchant makes his way towards the prison gate. Dart quickly hides behind a tree, and waits for him to pass. Once the merchant is out of sight, Dart proceeds towards the prison gate. Once he gets closer, he notices that the cart is stopped and about to be inspected by a prison guard. When the guard makes his way towards the cart, Dart hides on the opposite side of the cart being inspected. Once the guard is finished, he allows the cart to enter in, and as the cart begins to enter in, Dart hops into the cart and is able to sneak in. Once he is inside and out of the sight of any guards, he begins his search for Shana. Making his way through the maze-like prison, he comes across another warrior, Lavitz Slambert, who is the head of the First Knighthood in Serdio. After a quick fight, they find out that they are on the same side, and agree to join forces, rescue Shana together, and escape Hellena. Break out from Hellena They then get in a fight against the head warden in Hellena Prison, Fruegel. Shana insists on joining the fight, wanting to shake off Dart's habit of thinking of Shana as his baby sister. Lavitz recommends that the group goes to see King Albert. They travel through the Forest and Prairie areas, headed for Basil's capital city of Bale. In the Limestone Cave, the giant Urobolus serpent slithers out to attack, and the group must fight it to the ground. As the others turn to go, the snake rears up one last time; blinding rays gleam from Shana and they disintegrate the Urobolus. Dart wonders what has happened to Shana over the years. They meet Albert in Indels Castle and he tells them to go fend off the dragon Feyrbrand in the nearby fort, Hoax. Power Revealed The group fights off a sneak attack on the way to Hoax, but the town itself is quiet. Dart and Lavitz stand guard at night, and Hoax is attacked by the Sandora Army. After the fight against the Elite Soldier, Dart and Lavitz get in a fight against Kongol, the last of the Gigantos. Near the end of the fight. Rose, the girl who saved him earlier tells him to use his dragoon spirit. Dart turns into the Red-Eye Dragoon, a Dragon Knight. After Rose teaches Dart about the Dragoons, she joins the party as a rapier wielder and the Black Dragoon. Death of a Dragon The group goes through the Marshlands, and into the Volcano Villude. Later through the Volcano, Shana again is perturbed by an unknown ailment, preceding the activation of a Virage, a Wingly minion that crawls out of its fiery grave in the lava to fight them. The group destroy it and it sinks back into the magma. While trying to leave the volcano the group encounter and defeat the Fire Bird. In the Nest of Dragon, Shana feels physically sick, not the mental disturbance from before. Seeking a remedy for Shana, they fall into a lair; the lair of the traitor Greham and Feybrand, who it seems has been controlled by Greham all this time. Before he dies, Greham confesses his misdeeds, and the Jade Dragoon Spirit is passed onto Lavitz. A Cure for Shana Shana is overcome by her illness and passes out; the group goes to Lohan to seek a cure. Shana is left in the care of a physician, who prescribes a cure: Dragoni Plant, which can only be found in the nearby Shrine of Shirley. Drake the Bandit has appointed himself guardian of Shirley's Shrine, and sets them many obstacles and puzzles, culminating in a confrontation at the top of the temple complex. Drake is overcome, and the spirit of Shirley, former White Dragoon and keeper of the White Silver Dragoon Spirit appears, and presents them with a trial to prove their worthiness to receive the Dragoon Spirit; a test of questions to see what is in their hearts. The group goes back to Lohan and as Dart attempts to heal Shana with the Spirit, the spirit accepts her as the new master of the White Silver Dragon. Free Time A carnival in Lohan is being held to accompany an Ultimate Fighting Competition; Dart enrolls in the competition, finding that his old friend Haschel is also enrolled. After a series of fights Dart faces the competitor the whole tournament is talking about, Lloyd, and finds him to be an unbeatable opponent. The group is about to leave Lohan when a wounded knight of Bale staggers into town; he tells Sir Lavitz that King Albert was taken to Hellena Prison by Fruegel. Charge to Hellena The party infiltrate Hellena Prison; a trapdoor opens underneath them and they face the fate of so many prisoners before them: the monster Jiango, waiting in the caves beneath for its next meal. Jiango is defeated and the group finds a way out of the caverns, find Fruegel and finish him for good. As the party draws near to the captive Albert, the Hooded Man extracts the Moon Gem, one of the Divine Moon Objects, from its hidden place inside his chest. Lavitz turns into a dragoon and rushes towards the Hooded Man, who draws a weapon Rose knows to be the Dragon Buster, a legendary ancient weapon from the Dragon Campaign. Lavitz is fatally impaled, and the man's hood comes off, revealing him to be the unbeatable Lloyd. Lavitz dies among friends, and his Dragoon Spirit chooses Albert. Dart promises to avenge his death. Death and Fate The group leaves Hellena Prison and returns to Seles, and they all decide to go to Kazas to end the war. Through a secret pathway in Kazas, they find the Great Commander, who is dismayed at the turn of events spiraling out of his control. He decries Fruegel torching of Seles when a simple kidnapping would have sufficed, and declares that his majesty Doel has gone mad ever since he allied with a Hooded Man. Kongol, heavily armored, guards the entrance to Emperor Doel's chamber. Kongol invokes the right of a warrior shamed by defeat to die an honorable death, but the group persuades him to seek honor, and the possible whereabouts of other Gigantos, in their company. Emperor Doel awaits the party in his chamber, and reveals himself to be the host of the Violet Dragoon Spirit Doel is fatally injured and tells them that Lloyd is heading to Tiberoa. Doel dies and the heroes discusses their options. Haschel says he has no reason to follow them anymore, but the Violet Dragoon spirit chooses Haschel as its new master. The group sets out to Tiberoa. See Also * Chapter 1: The Serdian War Category:Plot